I Find You're Here
by Scoopy
Summary: Narcissa is looking into her marriage with Lucius in detail. Not much love in it, just thoughts on how Lucius has treated her. Sorry, the summary sucks. Read to really get what I mean.


Disclaimer--I do not own Harry Potter and other characters. Nor do I own the song "Find You're Here" by Wolfsheim. That is all. 

A/N--Wow, I'm actually writing something. And it's something that I never thought I would ever write…a Narcissa/Lucius ship. Whoa boy. Read on!

**I Find You're Here**

_When I wake up  
I find you're here_

The sun shone through the dark and heavy blinds that draped the windows. The warmth tickled her nose, which is what initially woke Narcissa up. Slowly, her eyes opened, and underneath her eyelashes she could see that the rising sun was shining all through the bedroom.

Her flawless skin scrunched into a frown. He would never let the sun shine this bright in the room. As soon as the thought entered her mind, it suddenly left when she noticed something beside her. Her husband, Lucius.  
_  
I should feel joy  
But I am not even near  
_  
This was one rare morning when he would actually be home to greet her while she woke up. Except this morning, he wasn't up before her, which was not Lucius.

She admired the way the sun shone on his features, seemingly making him look so different from the man he had become after their marriage.

_I don't know where  
You've been tonight  
I guess, you've been with someone else  
But I don't care if I'm right._

Another thing that seemed weird, was that the night before was his usual night out with his "friends." These "friends" Narcissa knew were women. She could always smell perfume, that wasn't hers, on his robes.

After the first ten years of these outings, she decided to ignore his excuses. And after another few years, Lucius had stopped spewing forth those excuses.

_I do not feel  
__No jealousy_

The only real thought that brought her through each night was the fact that Lucius came home to her. The other women may have had him for one night, but she had him for life. She had never envied the other women. It may not have been her choice to marry Lucius Malfoy, but she would never let another woman take her place. Unless it was her own choice, that is.

_If I would lose you now  
I'd simply say: "It's destiny!"_

Somehow, after all the years of emotional abuse, the loving husband she had married drove her out of love. She felt that after the first time he left for another woman, he had lost her. Unbeknownst to her closest acquaintances, this was one of the best things that could have happened in her marriage.

_I find you're here  
You're moving on  
You're just doing what you want  
And I can't find it wrong_

Narcissa knew that if she were to go up to Lucius and tell him to stop his late nights, she would surely be hurt. In the Pureblood society, a woman had no place to tell a man what they could or could not do. Had she the ability to do this exact action, it may have saved her marriage early on.

I know for sure  
You would be gone  
You wouldn't stay with me  
If something better comes along

Narcissa knew that she would always be the best of the best to Lucius. He had the ability to leave her if he had found something better. Obviously he hadn't yet, for he was still with her. The other women were only a one night thing; nothing too special to Lucius. Narcissa knew of everything.

I do not feel  
Anxiety  
I wouldn't be alone for long  
That's destiny!

One thing that had always made her ego bigger was the fact that Lucius knew that if he were to give her up, someone else would snatch her up in a second. Narcissa also had this knowledge. Yet what troubled her was that because of this, Lucius wouldn't ever give her up.

When I wake up  
I find you're here  
I should feel joy  
But I am not even near

A soft moan drew her attention to the man beside her. Her dearest husband was finally awakening. Like any other morning, she was not very happy. When he made to get up from the bed, she moved closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked at her weirdly. "Were you watching me this whole time?" he questioned her.

With her usual innocent look on her face, she responded, "Of course not, dear."

I don't know where  
You've been tonight  
If I would lose you now  
I'd simply say: "It's destiny!"

Without looking back at her, he got up from the bed and made his way into the bathroom. When she finally heard the shower turn on, she let out a big sigh of relief. Another day to live through had just started.

I cannot blame you  
For a thing  
If I would have the chance  
I'd do the same... to you!

She couldn't wait for the day to finally get back at him. With this last thought, she left her bed with a smirk on her face.


End file.
